Pirate's Age Regression
is an episode of Stranded: The Series from season two. Characters *Ziggy **Baby Ziggy *Triton *Sam *Ham *Hillbilly inchworm *Rosetta Synopsis Ziggy looks into a magic spinning top and then turns into a baby. Plot The episode starts with Ziggy exploring and collecting things to put in his hat, when he comes across a magic spinning top. Ziggy spins the top, not realizing that the top's dial is set to baby, and he mentally regresses into a baby. Sam and Ham take notice of this after Ziggy tries to eat an inchworm, and after he has an accident, he gets dressed up as a baby. After they bring him to Triton, the gang notices that he is hungry, so Triton decides to feed him some mush. At first, Ziggy refuses to eat mush, but Triton pretends that the spoon is an airplane to convince him to eat. After being fed and burped, Ziggy becomes cranky and cries loudly, and is comforted and put to sleep by Triton giving him a bottle of milk and singing a lullaby to him. After taking his nap, Ziggy wants his top once again. He tries to get his friends' attention by crying, but he soils his diaper while doing so. Triton, Sam, and Ham smell the foul stench of Ziggy's diaper and they decide to change it. At first, the changing process goes smoothly, but Ziggy rebelliously tries to kick at his friends. After Sam and Ham try and fail to hold him still, Ziggy urinates at all of his friends. Triton tries to dodge and shield himself from the stream, but to no avail. After getting changed, Ziggy is happy and pampered, but he also wants his spinning top. While getting the spinning top from the cave, Sam and Ham notice that there is a dial on its top and they set it to "adult." Sam and Ham spin the top for Ziggy and he reverts back to his adult state. After Ziggy realizes that he is dressed as a baby and finds out that he had wet his diaper, he gets angry and tells his friends to not say another word about that experience, ever. Production Originally, during the scene where Ziggy refuses to eat mush, instead of Triton saying that the mush tastes like candy, Triton would threaten "Eat it, Baby Ziggy, or I am shoving this spoon down your throat!" Also, there was originally a scene where Sam and Ham would make a funny face to try to calm down a cranky Ziggy, but he ends up screaming instead. This scene was cut to save time. Release This episode was released onto the Halloween VHS and DVD, Triton's Favorite Adventures, The Complete Second Season DVD, and the Complete Series DVDs. Trivia *Elliot Strange originally wrote this as a film called The Magic Spinning Top. However, when the film got scrapped, it was re-written as a Stranded: The Series episode. *According to the Ziggy's Final Island Countdown marathon, this is Marco Santos' favorite episode. *According to the episode's audio commentary, Ziggy was originally going to be voiced by Andrew Sabiston during his infantile state, but the staff decided not to after Walker Boone made a perfect crying impression. *On television broadcasts, the captions where Ziggy is speaking baby babbles and one piece of dialogue involving baby talk are listed as "speaking gibberish" or "gibberish" in the dialogue. **Example: Ziggy's line "Ha-ha, si-ba ti-bas!" (which means "Ha-har, shiver my timbers!") is written as "Ha-ha, (speaking gibberish)!" *Ziggy’s tail is missing for most of the episode. According to storyboard artist Trey Games, this was done intentionally to make certain scenes easier. Category:Stranded: The Series episodes